Lock boxes and safes for storage of personal property are known in the art. A variety of methods have been used to secure the contents such as pad locks, built in locks and combination locks, for example. One problem with these locking devices is the time needed to unlock the safe. With a key lock, the key must be located, placed in the lock then turned. Often the key is left in the lock so that it won't be misplaced thereby defeating the purpose of the lock and safe.
A problem with a combination lock is the combination of three or more numbers must be memorized or stored in a readily accessible location for reference. In times of stress, numbers are often forgotten. If the combination is misplaced, it is difficult to gain access to the contents of the safe. Further, a combination lock cannot be opened quickly, if necessary. To open the safe requires one or both hands to manipulate the locking mechanism, actuate the latch and open the door to the safe.
Additionally, if it is dark, a key may be difficult to locate, the keyhole may be difficult to locate, and a combination may be difficult to enter. The problem is particularly critical if the access to the safe is needed for personal safety, such as gaining access to a hand gun or other protective device in an emergency situation.